Campeones sendokai Un largo viaje
by ZakYCloeFTW
Summary: despues del secuetro de cloe zak fenzy y kiet salvan a cloe y encuentran un nuevo compañero ¿ocurrira lo mismo que con lon?
1. el comienzo del viaje

Hola chicos y chicas les doy la bienvenida a este fanfiction de campeones sendokai de cómo me gustaría que fuese la tercera temporada, esperad muchas idas de olla ¿vale? Entonces empecemos

Zak: (Lon acababa de secuestrar a cloe no pensé ni un segundo y fui hacia el portal esperando que funcionara de nuevo y lo hiso lo que quería decir que las cronex no habían muerto lo utilice y solo me transforme en guerrero sendokai nada mas pero me valia fenzy y kiet llegaron y se transformaron cuando les explique todo, llego tampo con kento y lallith les explique todo y lallith nos ayudó a llegar a la fortaleza corrimos a buscarla lon no tuvo tiempo de hacerle nada entonces la encontramos)cloe.

Cloe: zak.

Zak: nos tenemos que ir ya (salimos corriendo y vimos 4 capsulas, pero no les dimos gran importancia estábamos acorralados le di a un botón y salio un guerrero sendokai con cabello negro y puntas rojas con un traje cronsen y salio corriendo estábamos perdidos)lo lamento muchísimo.

Todos: el que lamentas

Zak: haberlos metido en esto (un dragon de energía sen roja destruyo a todos los esbirros)

…: vámonos tienen que seguirme al portal

Zak : (lo seguimos y nos colocamos las armaduras nero)ya está hecho vámonos chicos .

Fenzy :oye tu porque tienes un traje cronsen y una armadura nero .

… :les cuento en tierra

Kiet: pero porque no ahora

… : tenemos que salir de aquí ya

Zak: (llegamos a un puerto de naves desplegamos las alas) debemos bajar.

Fenzy : y este que(señalando al desconocido)

… :yo también tengo eso

Zak: pero que rayos (desplego alas como las nuestras pero rojas)

… :por cierto me llamo Race(Baje a toda velocidad y al llegar a tierra espere a los chicos)ya tardaban eh

Zak: bien race nos presentamos yo soy zak ,él es kiet, ella es fenzy y ella es cloe ahora cuenta lo que tienes que contar

Race:vale, yo y mis amigos no eramos muy sociales ni buenos en muchas cosas, pero un dia se nos dio una gran oportunidad, una mujer llamada artemisa nos entrenó como guerreros sendokai entrenamos todo y participamos en un mini-torneo de sendokai y lo ganamos, al poco tiempo después una cronan llamada cronan-sun nos dio estos brazaletes(les enseñe mi brazalete cronsen) y nos dijo que entrenaríamos con una ignis llamada danima para hacer algo en un futuro no muy lejano, lo hicimos aprendimos los poderes duo sen y los usamos para divertirnos mas que nada luego enfrentamos a los amos del fuego y nos dieron armaduras nero y nos fuimos durante un tiempo cuando volvimos a masara todo estaba mal, nos arriesgamos como nunca para salvar a masara enfrantadonod al gran zorn liberando la fusión nero-sen al 100% de poder pero perdimos y no encarcelo en esas capsulas

Zak: entonces las otras 3 capsulas son de tus compañeros.

Race: si me ayudaríais a salvar a mis compañeros.

Cloe: sin dudarlo

Zak: por supuesto

Kiet:claro

Fenzy: solo hay un problema(señale a la fortaleza que se estaba llendo

Race: rayos

Zak te ayudaremos a encontrarlo tenemos cuentas pendientes con el gran zorn

Continuara…

Y bien ¿qué tal? ustedes me dirán ¿quieren más de esto? yo si quiero seguir


	2. Chapter muestra de que eres capas

Race: (ya deseaba ver de nuevo a mi equipo a una perona mas que al resto a mi chica después de todo lo que pasamos quería verla de nuevo).

Zak: bien te llevaremos a la dimensión lul para que nos demuestres tus poderes ¿vale?

Race:claro

Todos: sen-do-kai

Zak:tampo, kento lallith venid los necesitamos

Tampo:¿Qué pasa?

Zak :que este chico nos mostrara sus habilidades y nos gustaría que combatiera con vosotros

Tampo:claro

Kento: ¿pero de donde salió este?

Zak: es Race un chico que estaba dentro de la fortaleza zorn

Race: dejémonos de cháchara y empesemos el sen-do-kai

Todos:sen-do-kai

Race: empecemos por lo mejor velocidad cro sen

Cloe:pero como hizo eso(unos clones de energía sen roja corrian detrás de el y se veía que era por su velocidad

Race: (sorpréndamelos un poco)

Fenzy:¿pero como demonios hiso eso?

Kiet: no lo se (todos los clones traspasaron e do pero el último de la cadena lo tomo)

Zak :y ya marco.

Race bien que empiece lo bueno potencia potencher sen

Cloe: wow (el do salió disparado a gran velocidad kento trato de detener el do pero se paro enfrente suya)

Zak: tiene habilidades buenas

Kiet:no tendrá suerte durante mucho tiempo (lallith hiso lo mismo que kento pero salio igual)

Fenzy: falta una última barrera tampo (tampo hizo lo mismo solo que varias veces todas fallida)

Race: bien lo ultimo

Zak: otro mas

Race:ya no hay escudo ahora a acabar con el senrock Dragon draco-sen

Zak: pero que va a hacer(entances unos rayos salieron de sus manos y llegaron al do y recordé cuando lon hiba a hacer el fuego sho-sen contra mi)ultimo kai

Fenzy: estuviste genial lo que más me gusto fue lo de los clones

Race: esa habilidad la tenemos todos mis amigos y yo

Kiet:a mi me encanto ese control del do

Race:la potencia potencher sen me permite parar el do en los lugares que marque con gemas de sen y al final lo puedo concentrar en el do para acabar

Zak: a mi me parecio genial ese dragon de sen

Race: gracias(se fueron a la tierra, me preguntaron si quria ir y les dije que todavía no que luego les seguiría)tampo me gustaría saber si sabes de alguna gran biblioteca necesito in vestigar algo

Tampo:si en la que mi hermano estuvo un rato kento

Kento:¿si?

Tampo: Race quisiera ir a la biblioteca de la dimensión beltzar

Race(bien por lo menos ya saben como me llamo, es un avance)si me gustaría ir

Kento: vale ven conmigo

Race:si (fuimos al portal llegamos a la dimensión beltzar y me ayudo a entrar

Kento: bien me voy te dejo solo de ahora en adelante a tu suerte

Race:gracias (bien vamos alla)

Mientras tanto en la tierra…

Cloe:gracias por salvarme cariño

Zak:no solo me des las gracias a mi dáselas al resto también

Cloe:claro pero antes quería repetir lo del cine si no te molesta

Zak: claro que si(nos besamos se sentía tan bien no quería soltarla pero nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire) te amo

Cloe: y yo a ti cielo

Zak: siendo como eres es imposible no amarte

Cloe: igualmente cielo

Fenzy: hola chicos

Zak:hola

Cloe: hola

Fenzy:saben algo de race

Zak: no,me pregunto porque no vino a la tierra

Cloe:y si su familia…

Zak:ese malnacido ha ido demasiado lejos dominando dimensiones enteras

Fenzy: quiero patearle el culo hasta la dimensión urlock y de regreso

Cloe: y yo quiero que no vuelva a hacer daño a nadie

Kiet: oigan chicos yo creo que la historia del equipo de race se parece a la nuestra

Cloe: cierto

Mientras tanto en la dimensión beltzar…

Race: hola quisiera ver 2 libros

Beltzar: ¿cuáles?

Race el de los poderes universales seu sen y el de el poder piser sen

Beltzar: es realmente raro que pregunten por esos libros bien te llevare pero me sorprende que quieras ver los libros mas importantes de todo el multiverso

Continuara…


	3. Te Eche De Menos

Race: bien a ver que dice el libro de los poderes universales seu-sen creación delas técnicas…historia de su creación…aquí usos de los poderes universales seu-sen: El fuego universal seu-sen , es una técnica usada para mejorar todas las cualidades del guerrero principalmente la potencia de disparo, estrella universal seu-sen se utiliza para al igual que el fuego universal seu-sen potenciar todas las cualidades del guerrero centrándose más en la velocidad y agilidad

Beltzar: ¿y crees que algún compañero tuyo podrá desatar alguno de los poderes de los dioses del sen?

Race: no lo se pero hay esperanza

Beltzar bien ahora el otro libro mas importante del multiverso

Race: el poder picer sen , poderes necesarios : amanecer esperance-sen, amanecer despert-sen, anochecer comper-sen, anochecer repo-sen, temblor timor-sen, temblor mou-sen, ráfaga liberty-sen, ráfaga veloc-sen. Cada uno es la representación de un elemento de la naturaleza solo se puede liberar esta técnica con 8 guerreros ni uno mas ni uno menos y se liberara la luz picer-sen, aquel poder con el que los dioses del sen fundaron el sendokai ,tiene una contra llamada sombra destrick -sen

Betzar: wow nunca había leído este libro ninguno de los dos

Race: yo había escuchado cosas pero nunca supe lo potentes que eran esos poderes

Beltzar:oye hay hojas arrancadas en el de los poderes universales seu-sen y en el del poder picer-sen

Race: hay algo escrito aquí 1402-23

Beltzar: estantería 1402 libro 23

Race:¿Qué?

Beltzar: es una parte de la biblioteca

Race: voy a ir

Beltzar: te acompaño

Race: vale (llegamos y Encontre un papel)

Beltzar: que dice

Race:si lees esto para debiste leer el libro del poder picer sen para liberarlo deben tener las armaduras metan 2 de oro y 6 de plata ;pero no es todo: las armaduras tienen una evolución las armaduras reliquia que están hechas de piedras preciosas del color de la energía sen del guerrero en cuestión

Beltzar: Wow

Race: no me lo esperaba bueno me voy

Beltzar: por cierto me llamo beltai

Race: vale nos vemos beltai Sen-Do-Kai

En la tierra…

Zak: miren quien llego

Race: ya se siente raro ser un humano (hace mucho que no llevaba mi camisa blanca con mangas a rojo vivo mis jeans negros y zapatillas Adidas blancas con suelas rojas)

Fenzy:por lo que veo el peinado casi no cambia entre humano y guerrero ¿verdad?

Race:ya este copete no me lo quita nadie

Kiet:ja Oye tu símbolo de guerrero sendokai es como el de Zak solo que con un triangulo mas pequeño arriba

Zak:cierto

Race:ya esta parte la encontré en el estadio de masara y entro cual guante

Zak:vale

Tampo (Transmisor):chicos hemos localizado la fortaleza zorn

Zak: ¿enserio?

Tampo (Transmisor): si

Zak: bien vamos saliendo

Tampo (Transmisor):no quédense en la tierra necesitamos hacer un plan, no iremos a la fortaleza

Race: vale

Fenzy:eh levanta ese animo

Zak:si no te preocupes tenemos una de las mejores estrategas del multiverso

Cloe: tampoco soy tan buena

Zak: ya (estaba rojísima parecía un tomate) bien vámonos

Todos:Sen-Do-Kai

Tampo: bien este es el grafico de la fortaleza, Cloe

Cloe: si bien , entraremos por aquí esta puerta es demasiado gruesa solo la podría romper la fusión nero-sen y la fuerza duo-sen

Zak: la fusión la romperá en un parpadeo

Cloe: pero llamaríamos demasiado la atención

Zak: pero no podemos usar la fuerza duo-sen

Cloe: pero y si la hicieras con race

Zak: vale desea que no salgamos volando princesa

Zak-Race: Fuerza duo-sen

Race: bien todo listo

Kento: la nave esta quieta

Tampo: vayan

Zak: vale

En la fortaleza…

Lon: ¿Por qué tardamos tanto en llegar

Esbirro: no se los 4 guerreros que encontramos en masara deberían estar alimentando lo propulsores señor

Lon: qué, raro seguro que los utilizamos demasiado, dejémoslos descansar

Zak: gracias lallith

Lallith: no hay de que

Race: vamos(corrimos hasta llegar a la puerta)ahora zak

Zak: si

Zak-Race: Fuerza duo-sen

Race: bien ahora a liberar a un compañero ( o mejor dicho a una compañera, le di al botón para liberar a mi chica)

… :¿pero que? ¡Race!

Race: hola Rosalinda

Rosalinda: y esa frial… (no pude terminar de hablar porque me beso) Me retracto

Race: vámonos

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Race: ya llegamos

Zak: si, bien los dejamos ,(veía a Cloe inquieta) oye tranquila

Cloe: ya pero espero que podamos darle una lección a lon, pero y si no (no pude acabar la frase porque me beso)

Fenzy: bueno me voy antes de vomitar

Kiet: los dejo

Race: te extrañe mucho

Rosalinda: y yo a ti llamita de la pasión

Race: ya

Rosalinda:te amo(la bese, después de todo lo que pasamos deseaba volver a besarlo)

Race:Te eche de menos:

Continuara…

En este episodio hise referencias de la leyenda del corazón de fuego no lo toméis a mal


	4. los 4 juntos de nuevo

Race: bien chicos vayamos a la dimensión lul para que Rosalinda les muestre sus poderes

Rosalinda: si me gustaría demostraros de que soy capaz

Tampo (Transmisor): chicos la fortaleza se detuvo en la dimensión Beltzar.

Race: ¿tan rápido? Sin duda dependía de nosotros

Cloe: esta vez podremos salvar a 2, justo los que faltan, porque 2 personas estarán liberándolos mientras el resto vigila

Race: bien vámonos

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Race: (llegamos había poquísima guardia)bien vamos alla

Rosalinda:vale(le dimos cada uno a un botón)

Race: hola Ryuga, Arturo

Ryuga: ¿pero que rayos?

Arturo: alguien me explica que demonios pasa aquí

Race:en la tierra ¿vale?(le extendi mi puño y los chocamos

Lon: pero que demonios esta ocurriendo

Esbirro: señor quera ver esto

Lon: esos traidores ¡Estela Tai-sen¡

Zak: lon

Race: vámonos

Rosalinda: race no alcanzaremos a salir

Race:si lo haremos

Race-Rosalinda: Relámpago Duo-Sen

Rosalinda: siempre tienes la razón

En la fortaleza…

Lon: rápido a la nueva dimensión zorn

Esbirro: si señor

En la dimensión lul…

Race: bien vamos a volver a luchar los 4 juntos pero ¿contra quien?

Lallith: yo me encargo Expectra Qwid-Kovex

Race:vale

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Race: Ryuga ve por el do

Ryuga: si hakuru Velocidad Cro-sen

Zak:lo flipo(hiso lo mismo que race pero era mas rápido)

Race: cuidado

Kiet: eso dejara marca(un espectro lo derribo)

Ryuga: Humo voreit-sen

Cloe: wow(un humo celeste como su color de sen tomo el do y lo puso a sus pies)

Ryuga: Trueno Thunder-Sen

Zak:wow (el do salio disparado rodeado de truenos celestes)

Ryuga: mierda (un espectro paro el disparo)

Race: Arturo tuya

Arturo: voy Velocidad Cro-sen, la tengo, Generador de ondas Kreo-sen

Zak:sus técnicas son asombrosas(el do impacto con un espectro y Arturo hiso unas ondas eliminando al espectro sin hacer nada mas)

Race: Arturo ahora

Arturo: si Planta Plantae-Sen

Kiet: genial(unas plantas de sen verde slieron del suelo y detuvo en seco el do)

Rosalinda: ilusión ilus-sen

Flashback:

Rosalinda:Cloe

Cloe:¿si?

Rosalinda:cuando me escuches decir Ilusión Ilus-Sen utiliza la visión yao-sen ¿Vale?

Cloe:vale

Fin del flashback

Cloe:(susurre para que nadie me escuchara)visión yao- sen (Rosalinda había creado una ilusión que no engañaba a la visión yao sen los espectros cayeron en la ilusión y le dejaron el do fácil y corto la ilucion)

Zak: ¿pero que?

Cloe: luego te explico cielo

Zak: vale princesa

Rosalinda: hielo ice-sen

Cloe: genial (uno de los espectros iba a parar el do pero se congelo)

Race: Rosalinda hagamos el Relámpago Duo-sen

Rosalinda:si

Race-Rosalinda: Relámpago Duo-sen

Lallith:Expectra Qwid-Kaletsu

Rosalinda: o venga ya

Race: Ryuga, Arturo proteged el senroc

Ryuga-arturo: Muro Duo-Sen

Race:Ryuga

Race-Ryuga: Fuerza Duo-Sen

Arturo: otra vez no

Race: chicos, acabemos con esto

Race: Fusión Nero-Sen

Zak: bien hecho vámonos a la tierra

Cloe:era una ilusión

Zak:lo que hiso Rosalinda era un ilusión aveces soy tonto

Cloe:no lo eres (lo bese en la mejilla) solo eres valiente

Zak:Te Amo

Continuara…

Dios que sendokai mas largo verdad pues preparence porque se vienen muchísimos mas y algunoas mucho mas largon e intensos

 _Gracias por el apoyo moral_


	5. nuevos poderes

Zak: estuvieron geniales

…: estoy de acuerdo

Tampo: Cronan-sun

Cronan-sun: hola

Zak: supe que ni tu ni tu hermana habían muerto cuando el portal funciono

Cronan-sun: cierto, no sé porque pero mi hermana esta con el gran zorn

Race: enserio, si la diosa del mal esta con lon no puede estar planeando nada bueno

Ryuga: cierto

Arturo: pero ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

Cronan-sun: aprender a dominar nuevos poderes

Fenzy: pero cuales

Cronan-sun: poderes elementales

Kiet: ¿enserio?

Zak: esto será genial

Cloe: calmate un poco cielo

Zak: ya pero desde que utilizamos los poderes duo-sen de manera muy común estaba esperando tener nuevos poderes propios

Race: estoy de acuerdo con Zak, Esto estará genial

Cronan-sun:vale empecemos

Race: (sé que es imposible pero ¿y si…? No es imposible) bien ¿quien primero?

Cronan-sun: Antes, os diré que para liberarlos deberéis tener completo dominio y conocimiento de su motivación

Zak:si

Cronan-sun: empezaremos contigo Zak a ti te toca )le pase una esfera sen que entro en su armadura con el poder que necesitaría para vencer a lon) el fuego pasional-sen

Zak: vale

Cronan-sun: todos los poderes son ofensivos que lo sepan, bien empieza

Zak: (me puse a pensar en todo lo que pase con Cloe desde que nos conocimos hasta hoy, y en lo mucho que la amo) Fuego (unas llamas que solo emitían calor pero no me lastimaban salieron del suelo) pasional-sen(patee el do el cual salió con inmensa potencia prendido en llamas)

Race: wow

Cronan-sun: Race ahora tú, Race(hice lo mismo que con Zak) tu poder es el fuego inferno-sen

Race: (pensé en lo bien que me sentí cuando volví a besar a Rosalinda) Fuego (unas llamas que a diferencia de las de Zak si que quemaban salieron del suelo) inferno-sen( el do salio con la mismas potencia que con la del poder Zak)

Cronan-sun: bien Cloe, tu turno

Cloe: vale

Cronan-sun: tu poder es (hice lo mismo que con Zak y Race) el agua Tranquil-sen

Cloe: (pensé en lo mucho que amaba a Zak en la mejor sensación del mundo que era besar al chico al que amo ósea a Zak) agua (un pequeña corriente de agua salió por debajo de mis pies rodeándome como un torbellino) Tranquil-Sen(el do salió propulsado impulsado por una corriente de agua)

Zak: bien por lo menos si Race o yo nos pasamos ya sabemos que hacer

Cloe: ya, si es que si no es porque soy tu novia no sé qué te pasaría cielo (lo bese en la mejilla)

Cronan-Sun: Rosalinda tú serás la última por hoy ya se hace tarde

Rosalinda: okey ya tengo sueño

Race: y solo faltas tú y nos iremos a la tierra

Ryuga: qué pena quería un nuevo poder

Arturo: ya yo estoy igual

Kiet: por lo menos pude dormir durante la muestra

Fenzy: Cuando veas los nuevos poderes lo vas a flipar

Cronan-sun: tu nuevo poder es el agua Atlantis-sen

Rosalinda: agua (solo pude recordar la primera vez que vi a Race después y antes del día que lo vi en la fortaleza) Atlantis-sen(una fuerte corriente de agua ayudo el do a llegar al senrock)listo vámonos

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Continuara…

Y ¿Qué tal fue el episodio?


	6. Una nueva vida

Race: estuvieron geniales los nuevos poderes

Zak: si no creo que hace unos minutos patee un do prendido en llamas

Race: ya es difícil creer lo que acabamos de hacer

Cloe: lo que más me gusto es que nuestros poderes sean tan iguales

Zak: pero a la vez tan diferentes

Cloe: el tuyo eran llamas que solo daban calor

Race: y las mías ardían como una auténtico infierno

Cloe: chicos el sendokai contra lon será muy dificil

Arturo: no os imaginas lo fuerte que es el solo venció nuestra fusión

Ryuga: era más veloz que mi velocidad cro-sen

Race: igualaba muy fácil el Dragon Draco-sen

Zak: y además tuvo un millón de años para entrenar

Cloe: estoy muy asustada porque no consigamos ganar

Zak: lo conseguiremos te lo juro

Cloe: eso espero (la tristesa se me quito de golpe cuando me beso, si lo amo como jamás podría amar a nadie mas)gracia

Zak: ya falta que me agradezcas por cuidar a mi novia y preocuperme porque no le pase nada

Cloe: es imposible no amarte

Fenzy: paren de una vez ,si no quieren que vomite

Cloe: ya algún dia sentiras lo mismo que yo siento por zak con otra persona, ya veras

Fenzy: no me hagas reir

Race: ja (debería decirle a mi equipo sobre los poderes universales seu-sen)Ryuga, Arturo, Rosalinda podríamos hablar a solas

Ryuga: claro

Arturo:sin duda

Rosalinda: vale cariño

Fenzy: ¿de qué querrán hablar?

Kiet: no seas cotilla

Cloe: oigan durante el entrenamiento no vieon que las armaduras del equipo de Race son las mismas que las nuestras

Kiet: ya y Ryuga y Rosalinda tienen los mismos símbolos que ustedes chicas

Fenzy: si Ryuga tiene mi mismo símbolo, y ahora que lo pienso Arturo tiene tu símbolo al revés Kiet

Zak: lo que nos diferencia es el color de la energía sen la de Race es roja, la de Rosalinda es azul oscuro, la de Ryuga celeste y la de Arturo es verde oscuro

Race: bien lo primero que debo decirles es que me alegro mucho de verlos como humanos

Rosalinda: ya es muy raro volver a usar esta camisa azul oscuro y estos pantalones cortos y este cabello rizado

Race: eh que tampoco te queda mal

Rosalinda: y me debo fiar de quien me ve siempre con buenos ojos

Ryuga: ya déjense de tonterías que querías decirnos líder

Race: siempre con el mismo cachondeo y pensar que fui a un partido de baseball para que ambos con siguiéramos la camisas que llevamos

Ryuga: ya si no, no me dejabas elegir el color ¿verdad? Yo le eche el ojo a esta camisa azul y jeans azules

Race: ya no se nota lo mucho que te gusta el azul solo que te gusta mucho más el celeste

Arturo: ¿de que querías hablar?

Race: ya me das un poco de miedo con ese cabello hacia atrás ese pantalón negro y camisa café manga larga pareces mi padre a veces (en ese instante me acorde de lo mal que me sentó saber que el gran zorn matara amis padres en una invasión)

Arturo: perdona no quería hacer que recordaras eso

Race:ya bien centrémonos de lo que quería hablaros es de que creo dos miembros del equipo de Zak serán capaces de desatar los poderes universales seu-sen

Todos: !¿qué?¡

Race: tal y como escuchan

Rosalinda: ¿y quienes crees que son?

Race: todavía no se decirlo

Ryuga: ¿por?

Race: no conozco sus poderes

Ryuga: y si los sabes sabrías a quien le corresponde cada poder ¿verdad?

Race: si vámonos nos están esperando

Zak: ¿Qué paso?

Race: no nada

Ryuga: ahora que lo pienso donde dormirás Race

Race: buen punto

Zak: creo que mis padres te dejarían

Race:¿en serio?

Zak: si por un amigo lo que sea

Race: gracias (me cuesta creer que tuve la mala suerte de que solo mi familia muriese en el ataque a la tierra por esos monstruos)

Zak: bien ya llegamos, se que no es la gran cosa pero es algo

Race: no, si es mejor que mi casa

Zak: wow no me lo esperaba,bien entremos

Padre de Zak: hola hijo

Madres de Zak: ¿qué tal estuvo el día?

Zak: bien creen que un amigo podría quedarse a dormir unos días

Padre de Zak: ¿quien Kiet?

Zak: no, es un chico que nos encontramos en el parque

Race:hola

Padre de Zak:hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Race:me llamo Race señor

Padre de Zak:vale puedes dormir en el sofá

Race:Muchas gracias(casi no me logro dormir por pensar en mi familia, pero cuando recordé que seguía teniendo amigos y una novia a la que amo me dormi y solo pensé, nos queda un largo viaje por delante)

 _Trate de compensar el anterior episodio que fue cortísimo porque estaba estancado pero este está más trabajado y tratare de trabajar más los próximos y no quedar súper estancado otra vez_

 _Gracias por el apoyo moral: )_


	7. Últimos preparativos

Race: (seguía absorto en mis sueños, estaba den8uevo en el momento en el que perdi a mis padres solo podía gritar para tratar de advertirles, entonces escuche las voces que me hicieron seguir las de mis amigos, los antiguos y los nuevos) ¿Qué hora es? 5:00 am wow si ellos me dejaron quedarme a dormir les debo pagar el favor, ya se mi madre en su momento me enseño a cocinar, aunque ella no este conmigo sus recuerdos si lo están

Zak: (me desperté y baje para el desayuno) ¿pero que?

Race: buenos días Zak

Zak: pero bueno si ya nos serviste el desayuno

Padre de Zak: no era necesario yo iba a hacer el desayuno hoy

Zak: entonces gracias por el desayuno, enserio muchas gracias

Padre de Zak: ¿que quieres decir hijo?

Zak: nada papá

Padre de Zak: si claro, bueno trae a tu madre

Zak: si (llame a mi mamá bajo y todos desayunamos juntos hasta que el brazalete de Race y el mío brillaron) bueno mama ,papa me tengo que ir , adiós ona

Race: yo también disfruten el desayuno

Zak: te quedo genial el desayuno, gracias me evitaste comer lo que cocina mi papá

Race: de nada

Rosalinda: buenos días Race

Race: buenos días cariño

Cloe: buenos días cielo

Zak: buenos días princesa

Fenzy: bien vámonos

Ryuga: ya quiero mi poder elemental

Arturo: y yo

Kiet: bien vámonos

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Cronan-sun: hola guerreros

Todos: hola

Cronan-sun: Fenzy tu primero, tu poder es (le pase una esfera de sen igual que al resto) el viento liberta-sen

Fenzy: Viento (recordé los momentos en los que mi madre me apoyo , nunca me abandono, mucho menos cuando mi padre murió) liberta-sen (el do salio a gran velocidad pero sin casi potencia)

Cronan-sun: Ryuga tu turno tu poder es(hice lo mismo que con el resto)el viento olimpus-sen

Ryuga: vamos allá, viento (estaba recordando todo los entrenamientos con mi equipo, mis mejores amigos) olimpus-sen(el do salió con una velocidad increíble con un poco más potente que el poder de Fenzy)

Cronan-sun: Kiet te toca, tu poder es( hice lo mismo que con el resto) la roca firmet-sen

Kiet: roca (empecé a recordar lo bien que mi abuela me cuidaba después de todo soy su nieto) firmet-sen (el do salio muy lento pero con gran fuerza)

Cronan-sun: Arturo solo faltas tu(le pase el ultimo poder) tu poder es la roca terra-sen

Arturo: Roca (empece a recordar lo mucho que me cuido mi padre, y recordé lo de ayer y por desconcentrarme el poder me mando por los aires)

Race: Arturo (corrimos por el) oye recuerdas que en su momento nos dijiste que querías volar, pues lo lograste

Arturo :ya, volveré a probar, Roca(esta vez no me desconcentre) terra-sen (el do salio mas rápido pero con menos fueza que el poder de Kiet)

Cronan-sun: ahora haremos un sendokai para que se acostumbren a los poderes, Race, Rosalinda, Cloe y Zak en un equipo y Ryuga, Arturo ,Fenzy y Kiet en otro.

Race: vale, empecemos

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Race: bien

Zak: Race pásamela

Race: tuyo, libera la llama Zak

Zak: Fuego Pasional-Sen

Ryuga: no lo creo, Fenzy, Kiet

Fenzy-Kiet: Muro Duo-Sen

Arturo: rayos (el do derritió el muro)

Zak: Race, tuyo, que este campo arda como un infierno

Race: Fuego Inferno-Sen

Ryuga: no lo creo Viento Olimpus-Sen (estábamos muy igualados)

Race: ¿no lo sabes?

Ryuga: ¿el qué?

Race: que el viento solo hace más grande al fuego

Ryuga: Mierda (Race me tomo la ventaja porque solo avive el fuego)

Race: ¿queréis mas?

Fenzy: No Gracias viento liberta-sen

Zak: Cloe

Cloe: Agua tranquil-Sen (Fenzy me llevaba la ventaja , pero se confió y tome la ventaja)

Fenzy: Rayos

Arturo: a Este paso no ganaremos, Ryuga ¿Qué hacemos?

Ryuga: Pásensela a Kiet

Kiet: Roca Firmet-Sen

Zak: Rosalinda encárgate

Rosalinda: Agua Atlantis-Sen (parecía que Kiet me iba a ganar pero me estaba conteniendo, saque todo mi poder y le gane)

Arturo: no saldrán sin un solo kai Roca terra-sen

Race: enserio, como quieras Dragón Draco-Sen(estábamos muy igualados hasta que gane y deje el do en tierra de nadie)

Cloe: Destello Nu-sen Tuya Zak

Race: (Cloe es la guerrera que tendrá la Estrella Universal Seu-Sen)

Zak: Fuego Sho-Sen

Race: (y Zak el Fuego Universal Seu-Sen) Así se hace (chocamos las manos)

Ryuga: bien hecho, Race ser el Hakuru No es tan fácil como pensé

Race: Bueno Vamonos

Cronan-Sun: Race Quédate por favor

Race: Vale

Cronan-Sun: sé que investigaste de los poderes Universales Seu-Sen

Race: Si, y ya sé que Zak Y Cloe Los Liberaran

Cronan-Sun: Luego les dirás todavía no, en el siguiente entrenamiento ¿Vale?

Race:si

Cronan-Sun: Adiós

Race:aduos

Rosalinda: ¿Qué paso?

Race: no nada vámonos a la tierra

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

 _¿Qué tal el episodio?_

 _Gracias por el gran apoyo moral que siento al leer los reviews_


	8. Nos Vemos de nuevo

Race: aprendiste tu lección, ya la necesitabas

Ryuga: ya

Tampo (Transmisor): chicos Cronan-sun me ha dicho que mañana irán a disputar el primer Sendokai Contra Lon

Arturo: Le daremos una lección

Cloe: no puedo esperar a destruir el imperio Zorn desde la raíz

Fenzy: va a aprender que hay cosas que sencillamente no se hacen

Kiet: no creo en lo que se ha convertido

Zak: fue mi culpa

Cloe: ¿pero qué dices?

Zak: si no me hubiera ido, si siempre hubiese estado ahí, si lo hubiese salvado cuando nos fuimos de masara, esto no habría ocurrido

Cloe: no es así cielo tú no tienes la culpa de nada

Zak: gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti princesa

En la Dimension Zorn

Cronan-Yatt: y ese es tu nuevo destino, transformarte en el señor de la guerra, aquel que domino dimensiones enteras por si solo

Lon: ja ja ja ja, lo que más me importa es quitar del camino a esos traidores

Cronan-Yatt: Ya debes liberar poder

Lon: Fuego Zorn-Sen (el senrock se destruyó muy fácil) 10

Cronan-Yatt: ¿Qué?

Lon: 10 kais eso es lo que quiero en mis sendokai contra esos traidores

Cronan-Yatt: pero tendrán más posibilidades de

Lon: es mi dimensión y mis reglas, no me importa lo que digas

Cronan-Yatt: voy a preparar los senrocks para esa carga

Al dia siguiente en la tierra:

Race: ¿listos para el sendokai contra lon?

Zak: siempre hemos estado listos (notaba a cloe muy nerviosa) tranquila princesa ganaremos

Cloe: eso espero

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Lon: Bienvenidos traidores

Zak: déjate de tonterías y empecemos el sendokai

Lon: a 10 Kais

Race: vale (el destino del multiverso está en nuestras manos tenemos que ganar a toda costa)

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Zak: Ryuga ve

Ryuga: Velocidad Cro-Sen

Lon: Estela Tai-Sen

Ryuga: no lo lograras (Lon fue mas rápido que yo)

Lon: ¿listo Zak?

Zak: si, Fuego Sho-Sen

Lon: Fuego Zorn-Sen

Cloe: tu puedes cielo

Zak: (en el mismo momento que me dijo eso aumente mi poder pero lon hiso lo mismo por su enojo y el do cayo en tierra de nadie) Race Tuya Desata el infierno

Lon: ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

Race: Fuego Inferno-Sen

Lon: no lo creo Estela Tai-Sen, Escudo Koa-Sen( el do derritió al instante el escudo y me quito de en medio)

Fenzy: creo que el líder del imperio Zorn

Ryuga: no es tan temible como dicen

Lon: Tornado Go-Sen (patee el do pero Cloe se puso en medio)

Cloe: Agua Tranquil-Sen (el do llego al senrock)

Cronan-Yatt: ya basta, ten Lon

Lon: ¿pero qué?

Zak: ¿Qué demonios? ( la energía sen de Lon dejo de ser roja y se volvió Negra)

Lon: ja, tomad una muestra de este poder Fuego Zorn-Sen

Zak: demonios Se hiso Demasiado Fuerte Lo tendré que hacer

Cloe: ¿a que te refieres? (cuando me di cuenta ya estaba listo para hacer el fuego Sho-Sen al máximo poder)

Zak: ¡Fuego Sho-Sen!

Lon: Fuego-Zorn Sen (estábamos igualados pero me derroto)

Zak: tuya Race

Race: no eres el único que tiene una técnica con máximo poder

Zak: ¿Pero que? (un aura de sen roja lo rodeo como si fuera una llama)

Race: ¡Dragon Draco-Sen! (esta vez era mucho mas poderoso y le di otro kai) 7 kais mas y acabamos

Lon: me habéis cansado Zorn Neroct-Sen

Zak: rayos (7 seres de roca con armaduras nero salieron del suelo) chicos todos, los 8 haremos la fusión, pero no podre redirigirlo todo solo

Race: yo te ayudo

Lon-Piedra 1: Fusión Nero-Sen

Zak-Race: Fusión Nero-Sen

Zak: (la fusión de lon era muy fuerte casi no podíamos mantenernos)

Race: Zak nosotras también tenemos las alas

Zak: cierto ahora chicos

Lon: Como demonios hicieron eso (se elevaron propulsados por unas alas y nos derrotaron muy fácilmente)

Zak: lo hicimos porque nosotros no nos movemos por el odio si no por proteger a lo que amamos

Cloe: bien dicho cielo

Lon: Estela Tai-Sen

Zak: Ryuga Ve por el Do

Ryuga: Velocidad Cro-Sen (esta vez yo fui mas rápido)

Lon: Onda Geo-Sen (los derribe a todos) hey tu ven

Lon-Piedra 2: Fuerza Duo-Sen

Zak: Fenzy Kiet

Fenzy-Kiet: Muro Duo-Sen

Kiet: Rayos

Zak: Ryuga Arturo

Ryuga-Arturo: Muro Duo-Sen

Arturo: rayos, no lo permitiré, Escudo Plantae-Sen

Zak: por poco

Race: Ryuga ahora

Lon: no harán la Fuerza Duo-Sen, Onda Geo-Sen, Escudo Koa-Sen

Zak: rayos (los encerró como a Cloe, Fenzy y Kiet en el Sendokai Que disputamos en bandos contrarios)

Race: Zak

Zak: si

Lon: Rayos

Zak-Race: Fuerza Duo-Sen

Lon-Piedra 3: Muro Duo-Sen

Lon: ¡no me ganareis! ( me ganaron solo les faltaba 1 Kai) Ahora Cronan-Yatt

Cronan-Yatt: si Cronan Sen-Criden

Zak: ¿pero Qué? (de repente estábamos en la tierra)

Race: lo tuvo que hacer Cronan-Yatt

Fenzy: lon

Ryuga: será Cobarde

Race: bien por hoy solo vayámonos a descansar ya es tarde

Rosalinda: vale

Cloe: buenas noches cielo (lo bese)

Zak: Igualmente (me hubiera gustado volver a besarla pero sus padres llegaron y le dijeron que entrara)

Continuara…

 _Espero que les haya gustado y que sepan que queda muchísimo como dice el nombre un largo viaje_

 _Gracias por él apoya moral: )_


	9. Una Nueva Luz De Esperanza

Race: no me creo lo cobarde que es

Rosalinda: tele transportarnos a la tierra cuando casi le ganamos

Fenzy: no se merece

Ryuga: el título del Gran Zorn

Kiet: es un miserable

Arturo: estuvimos tan cerca

Cloe-Zak: ya basta

Zak: todos sabemos que es un miserable

Cloe: pero no podemos hacer nada mas

Zak: solo vayamos a la dimensión lul y sigamos entrenando

Todos: Sen-do-kai

Cronan-Sun: chicos, ya me entere de lo del sendokai

Race: (me costaba muchísimo contener esa ira, pero me relaje cuando Rosalinda me beso) Gracias, cariño

Rosalinda: no te preocupes

Zak: pero ¿Qué demonios?(el mapa de Danima mostraba 7 símbolos raros) Los esbirros de piedra

Piedra 1-Piedra 2:Fuerza Duo-Sen

Zak: Cloe (el ataque le iba a dar pero la quite de en medio) ¿estas bien?

Cloe: Si cielo

Zak: iros de aquí Race y yo nos encargamos

Todos: Pero…

Race: confiad en nosotros

Rosalinda: vale

Cloe: Ten cuidado Cielo

Zak: no te preocupes, listo Race

Race: si, Donde hay

Zak: allí

Race: vale, Potencia Potencher-Sen

Zak: Disparo Set-Sen

Zak: 5 más, Fuego Sho-Sen

Race: Dragón Draco-Sen

Zak: Solo uno más ya sabes que debemos hacer ¿verdad?

Zak-Race: Fuerza Duo-Sen

Zak: bien vámonos

Cloe: (espero que Zak esta bien) ¿Quién es?

Zak: Soy yo Princesa

Rosalinda: ¿Race esta contigo?

Race: Si cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

Rosalinda: sus armaduras son doradas

Zak-Race: ¿Qué demonios?

Zak: y las vuestras de plata

Race: (no puede ser son las armaduras metan) chicos tenemos que hablar un momento

Rosalinda: vale

Race: lo que os tengo que decir puede ser muy difícil de digerir

Zak: ¿Qué?

Race: Primero, esto nos incumbe a todos, por lo que parece cuando demostramos Zak y yo ser buenos Hakurus y ustedes confiar en nosotros ciegamente las armaduras Nero se convirtieron en estas armaduras, las armaduras metan

Fenzy: y

Ryuga: eso nos incumbe ¿Por?

Race: con estas armaduras todos tenemos un poder individual y uno conjunto

Fenzy: y esos poderes

Ryuga: ¿Cuáles son?

Race: os lo dire cuando toque, bien esto les incumbe mas a Zak y Cloe

Zak-Cloe: ¿Qué es?

Race: cada uno de ustedes dominara un poder universal seu-sen

Zak: ¿Que son?

Race: Poderes que aumentan mucho todas sus cualidades

Cloe: guay y ¿Cómo los dominamos?

Race: ese es el problema, ni siquiera los dioses del sen sabían como

Zak: por lo menos dinos como se llaman

Race: Zak el tuyo que se centra mas en la potencia de disparo es el fuego universal seu-sen, Cloe el tuyo que se centra mas en la velocidad y la agilidad es la estrella universal seu-sen, ahora solo liberemos los poderes de las armaduras metan

Kiet: y ¿Cómo se dominan?

Race: por su elemento

Cronan-Sun: déjame seguir

Race: si ya me estaba cansando de hablar

Cronan-Sun: cada poder es la representación de un elemento

Arturo: bien empecemos

Cronan-Sun: Zak para ti ¿Qué es el amanecer? Simbólicamente

Zak: la Esperanza (se me notaba muy seguro de mis palabras)

Cronan-Sun: a ti te toca el amanecer esperance-Sen, en conjunto con el amanecer despert-Sen tenemos el fuego

Zak: amanecer esperance (choque mi puño con el de Race)

Race: amanecer Despert (saltamos impulsados por energía sen Roja y amarilla

Race-Zak: ¡SEN!

Cloe: Wow (el do salió con gran potencia, de repente sentí como si me llenara de Esperanza)

Rosalinda: genial (de repente sentí como si de repente despertara todo mi Sen)

Race: un poco decepcionante que solo elimine 2 golpes de un escudo

Zak: seguro que cuando los liberemos todos juntos será mucho más poderoso el poder que liberemos

Cronan-Sun: la Luz Picer-Sen, Cloe Rosalinda al frente

Cloe: ¿Que poder nos toca?

Cronan-Sun: antes de nada, para ti que es el anochecer

Cloe: la reposición de energías (sonaba más segura que Zak y eso era difícil)

Cronan-Sun: a ti te toca el anochecer repo-Sen, a ti Rosalinda El Anochecer Comper-Sen

Cloe: Anochecer Repo (cerré mis ojos y extendí mi mano a Rosalinda)

Rosalinda: Anochecer Comper (cerré los ojos y le di la mano)

Cloe-Rosalinda: ¡SEN!

Cloe: así se hace (hicimos el poder ofensivo pero podíamos dormir temporalmente a seres con sen menor al de lon)

Cronan-Sun: Arturo Tu con Kiet, Kiet ¿Qué sientes en un temblor?

Kiet: Miedo

Cronan-Sun: tu poder es el temblor timor-sen y Arturo el tuyo es el temblor mou-Sen

Kiet: Temblor Timor (levante mi puño al aire)

Arturo: Temblor Mou (choque mi puño con el de Kiet

Arturo-Kiet: ¡Sen!

Arturo: (golpeamos el suelo generando una gran onda de energía sen, pudimos haber golpeado el do pero fuimos originales)

Cronan-Sun: Y para terminar Ryuga y Fenzy, Fenzy para ti ¿Qué simboliza una ráfaga de viento?

Fenzy: libertad

Cronan-Sun: la ráfaga liberty-Sen Y para ti Ryuga la Ráfaga Veloc-Sen

Fenzy: Ráfaga Liberty (me coloque como cuando hacia el Tornado Go-Sen)

Ryuga: Ráfaga Veloc (me coloque igual que Fenzy, por alguna Razón Estaba nervioso sabía que funcionaria ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?)

Fenzy: (me sentía como si se me fuera a salir el corazón ¿porque me puse así al lado de Ryuga?)

Fenzy-Ryuga: ¡Sen!

Race: genial (corrieron rodeados por energía sen Celeste y rosada y cuando llegaron al Senrock Lo hicieron De nuevo pero como poder ofensivo)

Tampo: bien hecho SenKuns Mañana os enfrentareis de nuevo Contra Lon Suerte

Continuara...

 _Gracias por el apoyo moral : )_


	10. recuperemos el tiempo perdido

_Charla de teléfono_

Zak: hola Kiet

Kiet: hola Zak ¿Qué pasa?

Zak: no nada

Kiet: Zak sete nota en la voz que pasa algo

Zak: es que quisiera tener un rato a solas con Cloe y aunque mis padres hayan salido Race esta aquí

Race: (ellos se merecen un rato a solas seguro que ya han querido tenerlo, ya se ire a los bolos con mi equipo y los dejare solos)

Zak: (baje y vi a Race con una bolsa de bolos) ¿adonde vas Race?

Race: voy a jugar bolos con mis amigos

Zak: vale, para recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿verdad?

Race: si (vi por la ventana y vi a Cloe) oye viene tu novia

Zak: ¿enserio?

Race: si los dejo no hagan nada de lo que se arrepientan ja

Zak: ya claro

Cloe: hola Race: ¿Dónde vas?

Race: a jugar bolos con mi equipo, te dejo con tu novio

Cloe: saluda a Rosalinda de mi parte

Race: vale

-En la bolera-

Ryuga: ¿porque tan de repente?

Race: no por nada

Arturo: si claro

Race: ahora me diras que tienes algo mejor que hacer

Arturo: pues si

Race: ¿entonces porque viniste?

Arturo: (mierda hay me pillo)

Race: si quieres vengarte ganame

Arturo: lo hare

Rosalinda: ya empezaron

Race: a por cierto antes de venir me encontré con Cloe y me dijo que te mandaba saludos

Rosalinda: ja, bueno empecemos

-En casa de Zak-

Cloe: oye y ¿tu hermana?

Zak: mis padres se la llevaron

Cloe: ah okey

Zak: ¿por?

Cloe: por saber que no habrá nada de que preocuparnos

Zak: si menos mal, te quiero pedir perdón por haberte descuidado desde que me convertí en Hakuru

Cloe: oye cielo, eso ya está olvidado ya ha pasado más de un año de eso, no quiero que eso te afecte

Zak: lo que pasa es que (me beso no había mejor sensación que saborear sus labios) gracias

Cloe: para agradecerme solo olvida eso cielo

Zak: vale princesa

Cloe: tengo miedo de lo que vaya a ocurrir en el próximo sendokai con lon, prométeme que no arriesgaras tu vida por lo que sea que pueda ocurrir

Zak: princesa lo prometo, por favor no llores

Cloe: pero ya casi lo haces una vez cuando nos íbamos de masara

Zak: deja de llorar princesa, eso lo hice porque no quería que te pasara nada (la abrace)

Cloe: por favor no arriesgues tu vida por mi si murieras por protegerme yo no me lo perdonaría nunca

Zak: tranquila princesa, no lo hare

Cloe: más te vale (lo dije dije de coña pero casi no se me notaba, esperaba que no se lo tomara a mal)

Zak: claro (la bese cuando nos separamos nos miramos y sonreímos)

-En la bolera-

Race: quinto pleno del juego

Arturo: ah

Ryuga: te enoja que siempre que lanzas se va por el carril ¿verdad?

Arturo: no es eso

Ryuga: entonces ¿que es?

Arturo: que no creo que me pueda ganar tan fácil

Ryuga: como que no tienes mucho que hacer

Race: oye te toca

Arturo: ya veras no dejare ni uno en pie esta vez (otravez se fue por el carril) ahora ya verán

Race: te gusta mandarlas por el carril ¿cierto?

Arturo: será mejor que te calles o si no

Rosalinda: chicos ya os estáis poniendo pesados

Race: cariño sabes que estamos siempre de coña, ¿verdad Arturo?

Arturo: verdad, si no ¿Por qué podemos hacer la fusión

Rosalinda: bien

-En casa de Zak:

Zak: oye princesa se que lo debi haber preguntado hace mucho pero

Cloe: ¿si?

Zak: ¿Cómo les cayo a tus padres la noticia de que somos novios

Cloe: pues bien si no, no me dejarían haber ido al cine contigo

Zak: si y perdón por no haber evitado que lon te raptara

Cloe: oye no te culpes por eso me salvaste después de todo

Zak: es imposible entristecerme teniendo de novia a la chica mas hermosa del multiverso

Cloe: eres un amor

Zak: ya tu también eres un amor princesa (me llamaron al teléfono)

-Charla de teléfono-

Zak: ¿hola?

Kiet: hola Zak

Zak: hola Kiet, ¿Qué pasa?

Kiet: era para saber si tu y Cloe quieren venir a la pizzería con Fenzy y con migo

Zak: vale, adiós

-Fin de la charla-

Cloe: ¿Qué paso?

Zak: solo que Kiet quería que fuéramos a la pizzería con él y Fenzy

Cloe: bueno entonces será mejor que vayamos

-en la bolera-

Race; tengo que admitirlo, buen juego Arturo

Arturo: si porque solo hiciste plenos

Race: bueno vamos a comer lo de siempre ¿os apuntáis?

Ryuga :a la pizzería de siempre ¿no?

-En la pizzería-

Fenzy: oye Kiet

Kiet: ¿Qué?

Zak: que dejes de comer tan rápido te vas a atragantar y no queremos darle malas noticias a tu abuela

Kiet: ya, oigan ¿ese no es el equipo de Race?

Zak: si deben de venir de la bolera, oigan chicos vengan

Camarero: ¿Qué les sirvo?

Race: lo de siempre

Camarero: si un gusto verlos, ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Race: genial

Zak:¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros?

Race: eh que estamos cerca, solo lo hicimos porque no queríamos que pagaran la pizza tamaño familiar que siempre ordenamos

Ryuga: eh céntrate siempre hemos hecho planes, dinos ¿Qué hacemos?

Race: bien, no creo que haya mucho que pensar, tenemos que esperar lo que sea de esa rata miserable, solo le importa lo que le pase a él, sin importar lo que le pase al resto

Ryuga: ya

Rosalinda: es una miserable escoria

Arturo: no pudo aguantarlo (le pegue un puñetazo a la mesa)

Camarero: ¿quieren algo de beber?

Race: lo de siempre

Camarero: que os pasa

Rosalinda: no es nada muy importante

Camarero: vale

Zak: a ellos les afecta mucho mas ¿verdad?

Cloe: lógico a Race le quitaron toda su familia

Kiet: seguro que sus amigos quieren vengarse por lo que le hicieron a su amigo

Race: bueno comamos la pizza ante de que se enfrie (comimos todo y salimos)

Race: bien mañana nos enfrentamos a lon otra vez

Zak: adiós, Race: vámonos

Race: si vayámonos a casa

Continuara…

 _Gracias por el apoyo moral: )_

 _Hasta la siguiente_


	11. Reviviendo el pasado

Zak: vale tengo que asegurarme de olvidar mi primer aniversario con Cloe

Race: hola Zak

Zak: hola Race

Race: ¿ya llevas un año con Cloe?

Zak: si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Race: porque lo llevas repitiendo desde que estoy en tu casa

Zak: si perdón si te molesta

Race: no, de igual manera se lo importante que es no olvidar ningún aniversario yo ya e tenido 2 y casi 3 con Rosalinda así que no me molesta que te lo recuerdes yo hacía igual

Zak: guau no me esperaba que llevaras tanto con Rosalinda

Race. Oye Rosalinda me dijo que le gustaría que tú me explicases todo lo que han vivido

Zak: ¿Por qué yo? Según se Cloe y Rosalinda son muy buenas amigas ¿no crees que si son tan buenas amigas le debería haber contado ya?

Race: si se lo conto pero me dijo que a Cloe le gustaría que tú me lo explicaras a mi

Zak: bueno tenemos una manera de pensar parecida también de expresarnos así que Puede que me entiendas mejor a mi

Race: pues si

Zak: bueno vamos allá (le conté con el mejor detalle posible todo lo que vivimos desde que encontramos los brazaletes y nos entrenamos con Tampo hasta que vencimos al super-yaki)

Race: wow si que han estado bajo mucha presión

Zak: si por eso parecemos tan tranquilos en un sendokai

Race: os merecéis un tiempo de descanso

Zak: ya pues ya tuvimos mas de un año

Race: bueno por lo menos se que paso (me sono el teléfono)

-Charla De Telefono-

Ryuga: Hola Race

Race: hola Ryuga, oye estoy escuchando botones de mando de play

Ryuga: ya es que estoy jugando con Fenzy en la play de mi casa

Race: Okey que pasa

Ryuga: que si te gustaría salir en el skate como antes

Race: vale, voy llendo a donde siempre nos encontramos con el resto

Ryuga: vale

-Fin de la conversación-

Race: bueno me tengo que ir que Ryuga me a invitado a pasear en skate

Zak: algo que siempre quise hacer es aprender a andar en skate

Race: mira si encontramos un hueco te enseñamos

Zak: vale, ¿lo prometes?

Race: Promesa

-25 minutos después –

Race: ya llegaste bueno carrera hasta el parque

Ryuga: vale (estábamos llendo al parque y vimos a Cloe hablando por teléfono)

Race: hola Cloe

Cloe: hola Race, hola ryuga

Race: oye ¿Qué pasa te pasa?

Cloe: nada, solo que estoy pensando en que le regalare a Zak de aniversario

Race: ya Zak Esta igual

Cloe:me lo esperaba es que Zak es un amor

Race: de verdad se aman ¿cierto?

Cloe: si

Race: bueno, espera un segundo (llame a Zak)

-Charla de teléfono-

Zak: hola Race

Race: hola Zak oye ¿tienes un skate? Después de todo si quieres que te enseñe a montarlo necesitas no

Zak: es cierto y no quiero que mis padres gasten en eso y yo no tengo mucho dinero ahorrado que digamos, ni de cerca me alcanza para un skate

Race: ya bueno algún dia te enseñare tenemos años para esperar

Zak: bueno

-Fin charla de teléfono-

Cloe: ¿Qué paso?

Race: nada, ya sé que regalo le encantara a tu noviecito

Cloe: ¿el qué?

Race: le prometí que le enseñaría a andar en skate pero no tiene uno a sique, se que me sigues por lo que me a dicho Zak se que no eres tonta

Cloe: vale, cuando le enseñes cuida que no le pase nada

Race: vale, eh espabila que sigue la carrera

Ryuga: oye me mola que pasemos tiempo juntos como amigos

Race: como casi hermanos

Ryuga: ya (solo que no estamos muy unidos desde que empezó esto)

Race: oye ven rápido que no te quiero dejar atrás

Ryuga: oh mierda (me estampe con un poste de luz) au

Race: ¿estas bien?

Ryuga: bueno me acabo de chocar con un poste hecho de metal líder

Race: si estás bien

Ryuga: anda y tira, hombre

Race: ya levántate

Ryuga: Gracias, oye mira si es tu rollete

Race: oye más te vale callarte

Rosalinda: hola cariño

Race: Hola muñequita

Rosalinda: e no me llames así que sabes que no me gusto la primera vez que me llamaste así

Race: Perdón Cariño

Rosalinda: oye

Race: ¿Qué pasa?

Rosalinda: recuerdas el día de hace casi 3 años cuando me dijiste que yo te gustaba

Race: a la perfección

-Flashback de hace 3 años- _(tienen 13 en este flashback)_

Race: Rosalinda ¿puedo decirte algo?

Rosalinda: Claro (nos fuimos a un claro de la dimensión espiritain) _(la dimensión en la que entrenaron con artemisa)_ ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Race: Es que es muy fuerte

Rosalinda: eh, que somos mejores amigos (aunque me gustaría que fuéramos algo mas)

Race: Te amo

Rosalinda: ¿enserio?

Race: si pero, no quiero que te afecte mas que nada por lo del poder de motivación que aprenderemos

Rosalinda: en realidad yo también te amo

Race: bueno, yo no me lo esperaba

Rosalinda: yo Tampo…( de repente me beso, loque sentí era lo que siempre note en su mirada esa calides)

-Fin Del Flashback-

Rosalinda: oye cariño

Race: si

Rosalinda: ¿no crees que te lanzaste demasiado?

Race: ya pero me salió bien ¿no?

Rosalinda: pues si

-Con Zak y Cloe-

Cloe: Oye cielo

Zak: ¿Qué pasa princesa?

Cloe: ¿recuerdas el dia que nos confesamos gustarnos?

Zak: si, no es fácil de olvidar ese dia

-Flashback- _nostálgico_

Cloe: Zak, ¿Qué ocurre?

Zak: Bueno es que hace tiempo que quería decirte algo

Cloe: yo también quería hablar contigo

Zak: No se muy bien como se hace esto pero, es igual, vamos alla, lo que tenia que decirte es que ah, me gustas, olvídalo no tendría que haber venido

Cloe: no, espera tú, tú también me gustas (entonces nos tomamos de la mano y nos quedamos mirando)

Fenzy: eh, tios venís a jugar

Zak: claro

Kiet: un momento estabais, ¿tomados de la mano?

-Fin Del Flashback-

Zak: Fenzy nos corto el momento

Cloe: si pero tampoco fue mucho lo que nos corto

Zak: aunque nos pudimos haber dado nuestro primer beso en ese momento

Cloe: si, pero bueno no debíamos apresurarnos me gusto mas el momento del cine

Zak: es verdad

Cloe: Bueno, se hace tarde y no quiero preocupar a mis padres, adiós cielo

Zak: Buenas noches princesa (la bese por poco tiempo ya que ya se tenia que ir, bueno voy adentro a jugar mientras espero a race)

 _Espero que les gustara el flashback nostálgico de en mi humilde opinión fue uno de los mejores momento de la primera temporada_

 _Gracias Por el Apoyo moral :)_


	12. Luz Contra Oscuridad

Zak: ¿listos chicos?

Race: siempre

Ryuga: sin dudar

Cloe: ¿crees que ocurrirá lo mismo que la última vez?

Zak: no lo creo princesa, no será tan iluso como para hacer lo mismo 2 veces

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Lon: hola traidores

Zak: prepárate para una gran sorpresa

Lon: igual

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Zak: ¿Qué demonios? (llevaba una armadura de oro negro lo que quería decir que tenía un nuevo poder)

Race: tendrá la Sombra Destric-Sen

Lon: empecemos

Ryuga: Velocidad Cro-Sen (la armadura de plata aumento en 2 niveles la velocidad Cro-Sen era mucho más rápido)

Lon: Estela Tai-Sen

Ryuga: ¿otra vez?

Fenzy: oye, Ryuga utilicemos nuestros poderes juntos

Ryuga: Ráfaga Veloc

Fenzy: ráfaga Liberty

Ryuga-Fenzy: ¡SEN!

Lon: Mierda (me robaron el do demasiado fácil)

Ryuga: Race hagámoslo

Lon: ¿qué vais a hacer?

Race: Dragón

Ryuga: Thunder

Ryuga-Race: Sen

Zak: ¿Qué?

Rosalinda: es una habilidad que nos dio Artemisa poder combinar 2 poderes de la misma clase ofensiva, estratégica y defensiva, pero también tienen que tener elementos relacionados Race es el que tiene más posibilidades ya que su poder es de elemento dragón uno que coincide con casi todos excepto naturaleza

Fenzy: ¿Cuáles son los elementos?

Rosalinda: Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento, Dragón, Hielo, Trueno, Naturaleza y Oscuridad

Lon: ¡me canse! Oscuridad Destric-Sen

Race: rápido liberemos la fusión

Zak-Race: Fusión Nero-Sen

Zak: ¿solo conseguimos dejar el do en tierra de nadie?

Race: pero usamos demasiado de nuestro sen

Lon: Esto será un juego

Zak: no lo creo, Race hagamos un poder sincronizado

Race: pero tu no tienes esa habilidad

Zak: intentémoslo

Cloe: Cielo no sabemos qué ocurrirá podrías…

Zak: perdóname pero es lo único que podemos hacer por si acaso (la bese por si no salía vivo de esta) perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa)

Cloe: suerte cielo

Race: Dragón

Zak: Sho

Race-Zak: SEN

Lon: Fuego Zorn-Sen

Zak: (marcamos un kai extremadamente fuerte) si

Lon: Serán, Oscuridad Destric

Zak: chicos acabemos con esto

Race: amanecer Despert-Sen

Zak: Amanecer esperance-Sen

Ryuga: Ráfaga Veloc-Sen

Fenzy: Ráfaga Liberty-Sen

Arturo: Temblor Mou-Sen

Kiet: Temblor Timor-Sen

Cloe: Anochecer Repo-Sen

Rosalinda: Anochecer Comper-Sen

Todos: Luz Picer- Sen

Lon: SEN

Zak: (las cosas estaban demasiado tensas lon estaba igualado con nosotros de repente nuestras armaduras soltaron un gran destello y en lugar de estar hechas por completo de metal volcánico la mayoría eran de piedras preciosas)

Race: Las armaduras reliquia (la mía era de rubí, la de Zak de ópalo de fuego, la de Arturo y Kiet de esmeralda, la de Ryuga de Zafiro, la de Fenzy de cuarzo rosa, la de Rosalinda y Cloe de topacio)

Tampo (transmisor): chicos volved a la tierra

Zak: ¿Por qué?

Tampo (transmisor): los esbirros de piedra están buscando a sus padres

Todos: ¿Qué?

Lon: ¿sorprendidos traidores?

Zak: serás

Race: Zak vámonos lon no atacara ninguna dimensión si nosotros estamos vivos

Zak: nos volveremos a ver cobarde (desplegamos las alas esta vez parecían alas de ángel de nuestro respectivo color no le dimos mucha importancia y fuimos al portal)

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Zak: bien, tenemos nuestras armaduras usaremos las alas para llegar a casa

Race: yo contigo

Zak: (llegamos a casa corrí a buscar a mi familia) Mamá, Papá, Ona

Race: Zak están aquí

Zak: gracias al cielo, perdón por no contarles que volví a ser Guerrero sendokai, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si lon sabe dónde vivimos?

Race: vayamos a la casa de campo de mis padres

Zak: ¿seguro que quieres ir?

Race: si vayamos a ver cómo está el resto

Zak: vale (fuimos a ver al resto del equipo y los llevamos a la casa del campo de los padres de Race)

Rosalinda: tu casa tiene campo de sendokai no lo sabia

Race: bien las habitaciones están en el último piso (los lleve a sus respectivas habitaciones cada uno de sus padres compartían habitación, todo el equipo compartía habitación, pero había otras 3 habitaciones con 2 camas cada una así que si quien quiera puede estar ahí a solas)

Zak: también hay un portal wow

Race: bien (de repente sentí un gran dolor de cabeza y de repente veo a lon enfrente de un mapa de la dimensión zorn)

En la Dimensión Zorn…

Lon: si entonces un ejército de esbirros de piedra y mis nuevos yakis nos estarán esperando para atacar a los traidores cuando volvamos a la dimensión zorn

Cronan-Yatt: si después de viajar por la dimensión: Beltzar, Molox, Maub, Kaiju, Nueva Masara, Gea y volverás a la dimensión Zorn

Lon: 20 kais y torturare a esos Traidores

Cronan-Yatt: ya, sé que ahora tienes la armadura De diamante negro pero no te fíes demasiado

Lon: les tendré esa sorpresa en la dimensión Kaiju

-De nuevo en la tierra-

Arturo: oye, Despierta Race

Race: lo siento, espera ese era el portal

Tampo: hola chicos

Kento: nos costó encontraros por lo que parece en esta zona no se puede rastrear el sen

Cloe: entonces será más seguro que os quedéis aquí

Tampo: ¿por?

Zak: porque lon los conoce a ustedes, sería demasiado riesgoso que se quedaran en la dimensión lul

Race: y los necesitamos aquí

Todos: ¿Por qué?

Race: porque (les conté todo lo que escuche de la boca del desgraciado de lon)

Tampo: lo tengo cada uno de nosotros vigilara una entrada

Lallith: solo nosotros 4 no podremos

Kento: ya se, les damos un brazalete de 2 viajes dimensionales a los padres de estos críos y nos ayudaran con los yakis

Tampo: puede ser una buena idea

Kento: es una buena idea, después de todo es mi idea

Zak: pero piensan en lo que están diciendo

Cloe: sabemos que podrían con los yakis de nivel 1, pero ¿Qué ocurre si hay nivel 2 y 3?

Fenzy: y aparte los esbirros de piedra

Kiet: no podrán

Tampo: se entrenaran estos 3 días como guerreros sendokai

Race: yo también pienso que es mucho riesgo

Padre de Zak: Nos entrenaremos dia y noche

Zak: papa

Madre De Zak: queremos ayudarlos

Cloe: ¿Cómo que queremos?

Padres De Cloe: todos los ayudaremos

Madre de Cloe: Queremos servir de algo

Madre de Fenzy: No Nos quedaremos de Brazos Cruzados

Abuela de Kiet: No se preocupen Tampo Nos Entrenara

Zak: creo que no hay nadie mejor para entrenar a nuestros padres

Tampo: pero ustedes le enseñaran los poderes duo-Sen

Todos:vale

Race: bueno vayamos a dormir ya es tarde

Tampo: mañana empesara vuestro entrenamiento

Padre De Zak: si Tampo

Continuara…

 _Gracias Por El Apoyo Moral : )_


	13. Jugando con el pasado futuro y presente

Tampo: bien hoy empezara vuestro entrenamiento

Todos: si

Kento: Chicos si queréis descansen por hoy

Zak: vale chicos ¿Qué hacemos?

Race: tengo una idea esperen mientras preparo todo

Ryuga: me pregunto que se le ocurrió

Rosalinda: voy a ayudarle

Race: hola cariño ¿Qué paso?

Rosalinda: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Race: un concurso de pesca en el lago de este claro

Rosalinda: oye pero ya sabes que no me gusta mucho esa idea

Race: no te preocupes será de pesca y libera

Rosalinda: me conoces muy bien

Race: obviamente eres mi novia

Rosalinda: bueno ¿te ayudo en algo?

Race: si diles que se cambien por unos trajes de baño y la camiseta que lleven

Rosalinda: vale cariño

Race: oye que tú no te vas sin darme un beso de despedida

Rosalinda: si así lo quieres cielo (lo bese que sino no me deja ir)

Race: te amo

Rosalinda: y yo a ti cielo (me fui a la casa mientras iba vi a los padres de los chicos que estaban recién aprendiendo a usar la energía sen) chicos Race me dijo que se cambiaran y se colocaran traje de baño y dejaran la camiseta

Todos: vale

Zak: (todos nos cambiamos y seguimos a Rosalinda hasta un rio en el que Race estaba sentado con 8 cañas cada una de nuestros colores respectivos) hola

Race: bien, lo que quería hacer era un concurso de pesca, con las siguientes reglas hay 3 clases de peces en este estanque pequeño, mediano y grande el pequeño vale 1 punto, el mediano 2 y el grande 3, bien a hora lo único que falta son los peces (acerque mi brazalete a un logo con forma de estrella de 4 puntas y se crearon unos peces)

Kiet: wow

Zak: bien empecemos (empezamos a pescar hasta que no quedaron más peces)

Race: bien las posiciones, primer lugar Zak

Zak: más o menos fácil

Race: segundo yo mismo

Arturo: presumido

Race: Tercera Cloe

Cloe: bien

Race: cuarta Rosalinda

Rosalinda: fue algo difícil

Race: quinto Ryuga

Ryuga: soy bueno pero no mucho

Race: Sexta Fenzy

Fenzy: tocaría volver a contar

Ryuga: oye por lo menos no quedaste ultima

Fenzy: serás tonto

Race: Séptimo Kiet y Octavo y ultimo

Arturo: y lo resalta

Race: Arturo, bien ahora una sorpresa (extendí mi brazalete y active una parte de los en la carnada

Rosalinda: guau (de repente los peces expulsaron una luz del color del sen de quien los pesco)

Race: bueno nademos con los peces ¿no? (me metí al estanque) metete cariño

Rosalinda: ¿estás seguro de broma? (me jalo y me metió) oye no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿vale?

Race: tranquila, se siente bien ¿verdad?

Rosalinda: eso si

Race: Chicos meteos se siente genial

Zak: vale (nos quedamos nadando un rato hasta que empezó a anochecer) chicos deberíamos entrar

Race: vale (entramos y encontramos a los padres de los chicos acostados en el sofá) bien voy a hacer la cena, acompañen a sus padres

Todos: vale

Rosalinda: ¿te ayudo cariño?

Race: Claro

Rosalinda: ¿Qué cocinaremos?

Race: lo que mi madre preparaba siempre que traíamos a alguien a esta casa

Rosalinda: que buenos recuerdos te debe traer volver aquí

Race: sin duda (terminamos de cocinar y lo llevamos al comedor) oye Zak invita a Tampo Kento y a lallith a entrar

Zak: Tampo Kento lallith ¿quieren entrar a comer algo?

Tampo: claro

Zak: entren (entraron y se sentaron en el comedor)

Kiet: Race, te quedo delicioso

Race: gracias la receta me la enseño mi madre, bueno se hace tarde

Tampo: bien sigamos su entrenamiento

Padre de Zak: si, vamos

Zak: suerte papá, oye Kento gracias por cuidar de ona

Kento: solo lo hice para que nada distrajera a sus padres durante su entrenamiento

Zak: bien vámonos a dormir que ya es tarde

Race: buenas noches a todos (me dormí y tuve una pesadilla que no había tenido hace meses)

-Pesadilla de Race-

…: eres una inútil ni siquiera fuiste capaz de hacer fuerte a estos mocosos artemisa

Artemisa: ¿Qué dices?

…: no tienes derecho a seguir con vida si no fuiste capaz de eso, Furia Dark-Sen

Artemisa: espera

Race: ¡artemisa!

-En la realidad-

Race: artemisa (me desperté sudando y desperté a todos del grito que pegue)

Rosalinda: (en el momento que escuche a Race pegar ese grito mire a Arturo y a Ryuga) ¿estás bien Cariño?

Race: si es que volví a tener la misma pesadilla

Rosalinda: se te nota, como la primera vez te despertaste sudando

Race: pensé que lo había superado

Rosalinda: oye la última vez que tuviste esa pesadilla yo te ayude a superarlo y r cuerdas como ¿verdad?

Race: si, dormimos juntos hasta durante mas o menos un mes

Rosalinda: veamos si esta vez es menos tiempo

Race: vale, (hice espacio para que se acostara a mi lado) gracias

Rosalinda: no hay por donde

-En la dimensión zorn-

Cronan yatt: hay algo a lo que le eh dado muchas vueltas, ese chico Race tiene el trozo que se te callo en el golpe directo de la fusión

Lon: ¿y qué?

Cronan-Yatt: que podrías usar eso para atormentar a esos traidores

Lon: prepárense traidores

-En la pesadilla de Zak-

Danima: bien chicos gracias por salvarme

Zak: no hay de que

Lon: (no sonrías mucho Zak)

Zak: ¿Qué demonios? (de repente vi a Danima envuelta de una energía sen negra) Lon

Lon: hola Zak

Zak: eres parte de la pesadilla o eres tú de verdad

Lon: soy yo utilizando mi casco y el trozo del brazalete de ese chico ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Zak: ¿Race?

Lon: si

Zak: ¿Qué harás con Danima?

Lon: esto (serré mi puño y acabe con su vida haciendo que gritara de dolor)

-Volviendo a la realidad-

Zak: Ah

Cloe: ¿Qué paso cielo?

Zak: tuve una pesadilla

Cloe: ¿sobre qué era?

Zak: era lon matando cruelmente a Danima

Cloe: oye ¿estás bien?

Zak: no mucho princesa

Cloe: si quieres duermo contigo para que estés más tranquilo

Zak: no sé si servirá de mucho

Cloe: tú confía en mi cielo

Zak: vale (se acostó a mi lado)

-En la dimensión Zorn-

Lon: bueno ya me divertí un rato

Cronan-Yatt: bueno hermana jugare un poco con el futuro

-en la tierra-

Cronan-Sun: (estaba meditando cuando de repente tuve una visión, los chicos estaban derivados casi muertos con otras armaduras y una silueta oscura con aura morada) ¿será lon? Me suena esa figura ¿pero de dónde?

Continuara…

 _No se preocupen todo tendrá sentido en el futuro, Gracias por el apoyo moral…_


	14. Sentimientos Encontrados

-Sentimientos Encontrados-

Zak: (me desperté y sonreí al ver a Cloe la chica a la que más amo en todo el multiverso tan tranquila en mis brazos) Despierta princesa

Cloe: buenos días cielo

Zak: Buenos días princesa

Padre De Zak: Disparo Set-Sen

Zak: ese era mi padre

Madre de Zak: Disparo Set-Sen

Zak: están aprendiendo las técnicas con la forma de ser

Cloe: y es lógico que tus padres tengan el mismo poder que tu

Zak: entonces tus padres tendrán la visión Yao-Sen

Cloe: la madre de Fenzy tendrá la Estela Tai-Sen

Zak: y la abuela de Kiet el Escudo Koa-Sen

Cloe: me es difícil imaginar a nuestros padres como guerreros sendokai

Zak: si a mí igual, despertemos al resto (cada uno se fue a despertar a cada uno y bajamos porque como hoy Tampo se iba a llevar a nuestros padres a la dimensión lul para que se acostumbraran a el cambio entre dimensión y dimensión íbamos a usar el campo para un sendokai rápido) oye Race

Race: si ¿Qué pasa?

Zak: ¿a qué vino el grito de anoche?

Race: tuve una pesadilla

Zak: y dormiste con Rosalinda para que te afectara menos ¿verdad?

Race: si oye ¿Cuánto falta para tu aniversario con Cloe?

Zak: es mañana de hecho

Race: a que bien ¿ya tienes el regalo?

Zak: si y sé que le encantara

Arturo: bien duchémonos desayunemos y al lio

Race: vale (después de vestirnos bajamos y fui a la cocina a hacerles el desayuno) el desayuno está servido

Kiet: gracias Race

Race: no hay problema, bien vámonos (salimos al campo) bien los equipos de la última vez

Fenzy: genial a que si Ryuga (me volví a sentir muy extraña sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón)

Ryuga: sin duda (cuando estoy con Fenzy me siento muy raro ¿será que me gusta Fenzy?)

Race: empecemos

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Race: Velocidad Cro-Sen

Ryuga: no lo creo, Ráfaga Veloc

Fenzy: Ráfaga Liberty

Ryuga-Fenzy: Sen

Race: mierda

Zak: Cloe ve por el do

Cloe: Destello Nu-Sen, tuya Zak

Zak: Fuego Sho-Sen

Kiet: no lo creo, Escudo Koa –Sen

Race: oye Zak, tengo un plan

Zak: ¿de qué se trata?

Race: pues se trata de esto (les conté mi plan) y ¿bien?

Zak: si, que esperamos

Race: vale hagámoslo cuando diga Doble Relámpago

Zak: vale

Ryuga: Trueno Thunder

Race: Doble relámpago

Zak-Cloe: Relámpago duo-sen

Race-Rosalinda: Relámpago Duo-Sen

Ryuga: mierda (Zak y Cloe me robaron el do y marcaron 2 kais)

Race: Dragón

Rosalinda: Ice

Race-Rosalinda: SEN

Ryuga: o por favor

Fenzy: nos ganaron muchísimo más fácil que la última vez

Arturo: oigan no se mortifiquen ese poder conjunto era mucho mejor que la última vez

Ryuga: (ahora que lo dice es verdad íbamos mucho más rápido ¿puede ser que sienta algo por ella? Y debería ser eso por lo que el poder fue más fuerte) Race quiero hablar contigo de algo a solas

Race: vale, vamos a la habitación (subimos al cuarto) ¿Qué pasa?

Ryuga: creo que me gusta Fenzy

Race: ¿Fenzy? ¿Y que a ti te guste una chica? Wow ¿desde cuándo?

Ryuga: desde que comparto un poder con ella en el momento en que corrimos envueltos por energía sen celeste y rosada vi todo en cámara lenta y solo pude pensar en lo hermosa que se veía

Race: y yo cuando te decía estas cosas te daban ganas de vomitar pues mira que ya no da tanto asco ¿a qué si?

Ryuga: ya vale, si me gusta una chica y esa chica es Fenzy

Race: y me imagino que es tu nueva motivación

Ryuga: si, ¿me ayudarías?

Race: con ¿Qué?

Ryuga: ¿cómo le digo lo que siento?

Race: no será fácil, nunca lo es

Ryuga: ¿tu como lo hiciste?

Race: espere al momento adecuado, yo que tu no le diría nada hasta que todo acabara

Ryuga: cuando derrotemos a lon, gracias, bueno bajemos

Fenzy: hola Ryuga

Ryuga: hola Fenzy

Fenzy: (me siento tan bien pero tan rara al lado de Ryuga, ¿puede que me guste? No lo creo o si, es tan lindo, pero ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?) Oye Cloe ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Cloe: claro (nos fuimos al lado del lago) ¿y que paso?

Fenzy: es que creo que me gusta alguien

Cloe: ¿a la anti-Amores?

Fenzy: si

Cloe: ¿Quién es?

Fenzy: es Ryuga

Cloe: ¿Ryuga?

Fenzy: Si (sentía que las mejillas me ardían)

Cloe: no me lo esperaba, ósea me lo esperaba por ejemplo de Kiet, pero Ryuga

Fenzy: ¿Kiet? Él es solo un amigo

Cloe: no me digas es que los notaba raros

Fenzy: a lo mejor era Kiet a quien veías raro yo era igual que siempre

Cloe: bueno volvamos al tema, ¿desde cuándo te gusta Ryuga?

Fenzy: desde que compartimos un poder

Cloe: ¿enserio?

Fenzy: si cuando hicimos ese poder solo vi ese flequillo de puntas celestes y sus ojos zafiro, me doy asco a mí misma

Cloe: me sorprendes muchísimo

Fenzy: ya y que hago

Cloe: creo que depende demasiado de como seas tu

Fenzy: creo que esperare a que todo termine

Cloe: me parece que es lo mejor

Fenzy: y si el no da el primer paso lo daré yo (¿enserio Dije eso?)

Cloe: como quieras (fuimos con el resto)

Zak: hola princesa ¿Qué paso con Fenzy?

Cloe: no nada (me estaba asustando la cara con la que miro Fenzy cuando Zak me pregunto qué pasaba)

Zak: ¿estas segura? te noto rara princesa

Cloe: es que (mire de reojo a Fenzy y asintió desinteresada) hablemos a solas ¿vale?

Zak: vale (subimos a la habitación y vimos a Race tumbado en su cama) hola Race

Race: hola

Zak: ¿Qué paso?

Race: estaba pensando en algo que me dijeron y no termino de creerlo

Cloe: Race ¿nos dejarías a solas?

Race: Claro

Cloe: mira a Fenzy le gusta Ryuga

Zak: ¿a Fenzy le gusta Ryuga?

Cloe: si

Zak: sabes cuándo se lo dirá

Cloe: cuando derrotemos a lon, creo

Zak: notaba a Fenzy y a Ryuga muy raros quizás sientan lo mismo

Cloe: lo espero por Fenzy

Zak: en realidad se parecen bastante

Cloe: harían buena pareja esos dos

Zak: oye Ryuga había subido con Race ¿verdad?

Cloe: si

Zak: ¿le habrá dicho algo?

Cloe: quizás

Zak: ¿le preguntamos?

Cloe: no deberíamos, mira le preguntamos cuando derrotemos a lon

Zak: ok

Cloe: bueno vayamos que en poco tiempo llegaran nuestros padres

Zak: si (bajamos y esperamos a nuestros padres)

Tampo: hola chicos, bien vuestros padres quieren demostraros lo que han aprendido

Zak: ¿armaduras waadan?

Tampo: si y ya dominaron los poderes de motivación

Todos: ¿enserio, tan pronto?

Padre de Zak: si hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

Zak: no puedo esperar

Tampo: ya se está haciendo tarde necesitan entrenar más para hacer que el imperio zorn caiga

Padre de Zak: Si pero demostrémosle que poderes tenemos

Zak: ok espero que los tengan bien dominados

Padre de Zak: Disparo Set-Sen

Zak: nada mal para ser la primera vez

Madre de Zak: disparo set-sen

Zak: de verdad sabía que mi madre controlaría mejor el disparo set-sen

Padre de Zak: Fuego Sho-Sen

Zak: nada mal

Madre de Zak: Fuego Sho-Sen

Zak: un poco más flojo que el de mi padre

Padre de Cloe: Destello Nu-Sen

Cloe: nada mal

Madre de Cloe: Destello Nu-Sen

Cloe: mucho mejor que el de mi padre

Abuela De Kiet: Onda Geo-Sen

Kiet: no me lo esperaba para nada

Madre de Fenzy: Estela Tai-Sen

Fenzy: bien pero la mía es mejor

Ryuga: oye no le digas eso, tú has entrenado mas

Fenzy: eres torpe

Ryuga: déjame

Madres de Fenzy: Tornado Go-Sen

Fenzy: nada mal

Tampo: bien vámonos

Todos: si Tampo

Tampo: buenas noches chicos

Todos: buenas noches Tampo

Race: oye Rosalinda ¿no hay problema si otra vez dormimos juntos?

Rosalinda: claro que no hay problema cielo

 _Continuara…_

 _Gracias Por el Apoyo Moral : )_


	15. Poderes Duo-Sen

-Todo un año amándonos-

Race: (me desperté como todos estaban durmiendo decidí bajar a hacerles el desayuno)

Rosalinda: (cuando me desperté note que Race no estaba lo cual hiso que me preocupara) Ryuga despierta

Ryuga: ¿Qué ocurre?

Rosalinda: ¿sabes a donde se fue Race?

Ryuga: no pero conociéndolo seguro que habrá bajado a hacernos el desayuno

Rosalinda: menos mal que eres nuestro amigo, oye ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas conociendo a Race?

Ryuga: desde los 6 años

Rosalinda: ¿llevas conociéndolo 9 años?

Ryuga: si casi 10, bueno baja por el

Rosalinda: vale (baje y vi a Race haciendo el desayuno) buenos días cariño

Race: buenos días amor

Rosalinda: nos cuidas muy bien no crees

Race: es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por los que me dieron una nueva familia

Rosalinda: ¿Cómo va lo de la pesadilla?

Race: mejor

Rosalinda: te será difícil olvidar a….

Race: no menciones su nombre, quiero olvidarlo así que no le menciones si no es necesario

Rosalinda: perdón cariño

Race: no es necesario que te perdones, solo no hablemos de esa escoria

Rosalinda: relájate cariño

Race: perdón a veces me dejo llevar

Rosalinda: no te perdones cariño

Race: ya

Cloe: (me desperté con una sonrisa al ver al chico al que amo desde hace ya un año) buenos días cielo

Zak: buenos días princesa

Race: oigan chicos bajad está listo el desayuno

Kiet: siiii

Race: ja, Kiet tranquilo

Tampo: chicos cuando terminen de desayunar vengan al campo a enseñarles a sus padres los poderes duo sen a sus padres

Todos: si

Race: (terminamos de desayunar y fuimos Al campo)

Zak: chicos esperen, tengo que hacer algo

Todos: ok

Zak: bueno princesa, ten tu regalo de aniversario

Cloe: (era el nuevo disco de mi banda favorita que había salido hace una semana) muchas gracias cielo

Zak: no hay de qué aparte échale un vistazo

Cloe: (mire el disco y vi que también estaba autografiado) cielo ¿Cuánto te costó esto?

Zak: casi todos mis ahorros

Cloe: oye que no era necesario cariño

Zak: no fue nada sabes que por ti hasta daría la vida

Fenzy: parad que dais asco

Ryuga: eh relájate Fenzy

Cloe: bueno ten espero que te guste

Zak: (era un skate con una llama amarilla abajo)

Race: bueno ahora solo tienes una excusa y eso solo durara el día de hoy

Zak: ¿Cuál excusa?

Race: el sendokai contra lon

Zak: cierto, muchísimas gracias princesa

Cloe: no hay de que

Zak: bueno vamos no hagamos esperar a nuestros padres han llegado muy lejos como para que no puedan seguir porque tardamos (llegamos al campo y nuestros padres estaban con las armaduras ignis en la mano)

Tampo: hola chicos

Todos: hola

Tampo: bien prepárense para los poderes duo-sen

Race: ¿también les enseñaremos la fusión Nero-sen?

Tampo: no eso les tomaría demasiado tiempo, mañana es el sendokai

Zak: bien empecemos por la fuerza duo-sen, Race

Race. Estoy listo

Zak: lo primero que hay que hacer es señalar al pecho de la persona con la que harán el poder duo-sen correspondiente

Todos: si

Race-Zak: Fuerza Duo-Sen

Padre de Zak: entendimos

Race: Zak se te olvida algo muy importante

Zak. Cierto, para que el poder duo-Sen Funcione tienen que confiar en la otra persona, mientras más confíen en esa persona mejor será el poder, bien mama papa ustedes usaran la fuerza duo-Sen ¿vale?

Padre de Zak-Madre de Zak: Fuerza duo-Sen

Zak: nada mal para ser la primera vez, bueno Cloe hagamos el Relámpago Duo-Sen

Cloe: si

Zak: bien el anterior poder es ofensivo y este es de agilidad

Zak-Cloe: Relámpago duo-Sen

Cloe: bien mama papa no es necesario que diga que tienen que hacer ¿verdad?

Padre de Cloe: no es necesario

Padre de Cloe-Madre de Cloe: Relámpago duo-Sen

Cloe: (espero que mejoren contra el ejército del desgraciado de lon)

Zak: ¿ocurre algo princesa?

Cloe: es que me preocupa que si van a usar el Relámpago no sea lo suficientemente bueno

Zak: confía en ellos

Cloe: está bien

Kiet: ahora el Muro Duo-Sen, ¿lista Fenzy?

Fenzy: si

Kiet: Ryuga Race ¿nos ayudan?

Ryuga: claro

Race: Por supuesto

Ryuga-Race: Fuerza Duo

Race: (por alguna razón nos falló) ¿Qué paso Ryuga?

Ryuga: puede que no confiaras en mí

Race: confió en ti, ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Tampo: chicos paren

Ryuga: Lo siento

Race: igual, bueno hagámoslo Zak

Zak-Race: Fuerza Duo-Sen

Kiet-Fenzy: Muro Duo-Sen

Tampo: bien Hoy vuestro entrenamiento a terminado 3 días sin dormir valieron la pena Mañana es el día en que se disputara el gran sendokai bien hablare con los chicos, ustedes descansen se lo merecen

Todos: si Tampo

Tampo: Ryuga ¿tienes alguna idea de porque fallo hace rato la Fuerza Duo-Sen?

Ryuga: no ni idea

Tampo: bien, en el sendokai contra lon no nos podemos permitir fallos así que Zak y Race la harán solo ellos dos

Race: si Tampo

Tampo: chicos sé que no es muy tarde pero necesitan toda la energía que tengan así que vayan a dormir

Todos: si

Race: chicos ¿emocionados por el sendokai final?

Ryuga: si

Zak: me gustaría pensar que lon todavía se puede salvar

Race: (Zak si hubieras vivido lo que yo he vivido no pensarías eso, alguien tan hundido en la oscuridad no se puede salvar aunque creo que hubo una época en que era bueno pero ya enloqueció por completo es una rata y si ganamos y él va a morir de alguna forma no te dejare salvarlo espero que lo entiendas Zak)

 _Gracias Por El Apoyo Moral :)_

 _Final interesante ¿Verdad?_


	16. Tu imperio caera

Race: (nos despertamos todos y bajamos al portal) bien es el gran día, el ultimo sendokai ¿estas emocionado Ryuga?

Ryuga: Sin duda ya quiero que el desgraciado de Lon pague

Zak: solo faltan nuestros padres

Padre de Zak: ya estamos aquí

Tampo: vámonos

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Kento: chicos os deseo la mejor de las suertes

Zak: gracias Tampo, Nosotros igual

Cronan-Sun: Chicos mi hermana se va a meter en el sendokai así que voy a distraerla, suerte

Race: (llegamos al campo) Lon Estamos listos

Zak: vas a pagar…

Cloe: Por todo el mal que has causado

Lon: venid yo os tengo una sorpresa

Race: o venga ya (de repente salieron unos clones malvado de Cloe, Fenzy y Kiet su energía sen era el color contrario de la de ellos)

Zak: Escoria

Cloe: Relájate cielo, se nota que son más débiles que el equipo de Kazkrad

Zak: es cierto

Lon: me hubiera gustado crear clones de todos vosotros pero no tenía suficiente energía para crearlos debí haberles dado más tiempo en el último sendokai si lo hubiera hecho estos clones serían más poderosos y podría haber hecho los clones de todos vosotros, aunque he de admitir que Race y su equipo distorsionaron demasiado mi plan, mi plan original era atacar "psicológicamente" a Zak creando un clon exacto de Cloe y matando ese clon frente a Zak pero mi plan termino siendo terminar uno a uno con ustedes y su familia

Zak: eres una escoria

Race: venguémonos con el sendokai

Zak: si

Todos: Sen-Do-Kai

Race: Fenzy Ryuga ahora

Ryuga: Ráfaga Veloc

Fenzy: Ráfaga Liberty

Ryuga-Fenzy: SEN

Lon: Esta vez tengo un as bajo la manga yzneF Teik utilicen el muro Duo-Sen

Yznef-Teik: si amo Gran Zorn

Race: ellos no pueden pensar por sí solos

Ryuga: ¿estás bien Fenzy?

Fenzy: si pero es raro que te derribes a ti misma

Race: Zak, Cloe, Rosalinda usemos La Táctica Del Doble Relámpago

Zak: si, a tu señal Race

Race: si

Lon: Teik Usemos La Fuerza Duo-Sen

Lon-Teik: Fuerza

Race: Ahora

Zak-Cloe: Relámpago Duo-Sen

Race-Rosalinda: Relámpago Duo-Sen

Lon: mierda

Race: Dragón

Rosalinda: Ice

Race-Rosalinda: Sen

Race: si

Lon: me canse de ustedes escorias Control Darkness-Sen

Race: Cuidado Zak (recibí el golpe por Zak)

Lon: no era lo que esperaba, pero me sirve

Zak: ¡Race!

Race: (me sentí como hace mucho que me atacaron con ese mismo poder) fue un gran error

Lon: no, es imposible deberías estar bajo mi completo control

Race: controlo esta oscuridad mejor de lo que crees pasar solo 2 años sumergido en la oscuridad te hace perder por completo el control pasar 1 millón de años no te debe dejar muy bien de la cabeza

Lon: Desgraciado Estela Tai-Sen

Race: Espero que funcione Visión Dark-Sen, Estela Dark-Sen

Lon: ¿Qué?

Race: ahora tengo poderes que no tenía (me hice con el do) bien me toca acabar con estos estúpidos clones Cometa Dark-Sen

Lon: (los clones Fueron completamente desintegrados)

Rosalinda: Race Hagámoslo

Race-Rosalinda: Penumbra Duo-Sen

Zak: ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Rosalinda: es un poder que Race y yo solo pudimos usar cuando el entro en ese estado oscuro por primera vez él lo digo después de 2 años no se puede Controlar la oscuridad el solo paso 2 días, pero hay casos especiales que hay demasiada oscuridad latente en su corazón por lo que cusa que cuando liberan un 1% de oscuridad explotan volviéndose completamente Loco Incluso más que el loco de lon

Lon: Escudo Koa-Sen

Race: ¿eres tan torpe? Visión Dark-Sen, Escudo Dark-Sen (se los lance)

Lon: te mereces que te mate

Race: inténtalo

Ryuga: se le nota que se hizo demasiado burlón

Race: deberías dejar de intentar derrotarme

Lon: Fuego Zorn-Sen

Race: Visión Dark-Sen, Fuego Dark-Sen

Lon: ¿Qué Demonios eres?

Race: Un guerrero sendokai que fue entrenado por la dios del bien Cronan-Sun y uno de los dos hakurus del equipo que te derrotara

Lon: deja de decir tonterías idiota, yo soy invencible

Race: ¿y yo digo tonterías?, Zak ¿él estaba tan loco antes?

Zak: (susurrando) que intentas hacer Race

Race: (susurrando) es parte de la Visión Dark-Sen cuando se enoje poder usarlo para un plan que tengo

Lon: Presión Dark-Sen, no me derrotaran unos torpes como ustedes

Race: (listo, le di el último golpe a Lon)

Lon: Muerte Dark-Sen

Rosalinda: Race, Zak utiliza el Amanecer Esperance-Sen cerca de Race

Zak: ¿para?

Rosalinda: Hazlo, no voy a perderlo otra vez (No pude evitar llorar a mares)

Zak: está bien, Amanecer Esperance-Sen

Race: Gracias Zak, Aunque no estoy muy bien que digamos

Zak: ¿conseguiste lo que querías?

Race: si pero por poca lo habría hecho de sobra si me hubieras ayudado

Zak: Lo siento

Race: Rosalinda, sígueme tengo un Plan

Rosalinda: vale, pero no se te ocurra arriesgarte a morir otra vez idiota (no pude evitar llorar un poco mientras le dije eso)

Race: No llores cariño (La bese) estas mejor

Rosalinda: si Vamos

Race: chicos ¿podrán aguantar solo un momento?

Zak: si vayan

Rosalinda: ¿qué planeas hacer cariño?

Race: pude ver atreves de el con la Visión Dark-Sen

Rosalinda: que viste

Race: su miedo más grande, enfrentarse a su pasado

Rosalinda: y ¿para qué me necesitas?

Race: para que proyectes su pasado el

Rosalinda: necesito un canalizador para proyectarlo

Race: encontré su armadura Nero en sus recuerdos, está aquí

Rosalinda: llevémosla

Race: Bien vamos

Mientras tanto en el campo…

Lon: Sombra Destric-Sen

Zak: Race, más te vale llegar pronto, Kiet vamos

Lon: (Kiet me derribo) escorias, mueran

Race: (desvié el disparo) no deberías decir lo que no haras nunca

Lon: ya me estoy cansando

Race: pues espero que tengas aguante para esto

Lon: ¿para que?

Race: para eso

Lon:¿Qué?

Rosalinda: saluden a Nol el clon del gran zorn

Nol: hola chicos

Zak: parece que este clon salió mejor que el verdadero

Lon: no me vencerán ni con un ejercito, dejémonos de juegos y empecemos lo serio

Continuara…

 _Bueno ya se acerca el final del gran zorn habrá mas después y espero que les guste lo que viene_

 _Gracias por el apoyo moral :)_


	17. 17 Sendokai Dimensional

-La emboscada del gran zorn-

Race: listos chicos

Todos: si

Zak: bien Ryuga y Fenzy toman el do luego Race y yo vamos al frente y Kiet y Arturo nos respaldan Cloe y Rosalinda Distraerán a lon y marcaremos todos juntos

Nol: y yo?

Race: tú espera nuestra señal

Nol: vale

Lon: prepárense para morir Disparo Zorn

Zak: Ryuga, Fenzy ahora

Ryuga: Ráfaga Veloc

Fenzy: Ráfaga Liberty

Ryuga- Fenzy: Sen

Lon: mierda

Kiet: Escudo Koa-Sen

Arturo: Muro Plantae-Sen

Race: bien (lo derribaron y lo atraparon por unos segundos)

Cloe: Destello Nu-Sen

Rosalinda: ilusión ilus-Sen

.Race: ahora Zak

Zak: Fuego

Race: Draco

Zak-Race: Sen

Lon: mierda

Mientras tanto con Cronan yatt

Cronan-Yatt: creo que debería entrometerme

Cronan-Sun: no lo creo hermana

Cronan-Yatt: ya te vencí una vez, ¿porque no vamos a hacer pública tu derrota? Cron Urd-Sen

Race: Cronan-Sun

Cronan-sun: chicos ganen rápido no creo vencer a mi hermana

Zak: no te rindas Cronan-Sun siempre habrá un rayo de esperanza cuando la perdamos

Race: cierto sabemos que puedes, Cronan-Sun

Todos: El mal no ganara si tú eres la diosa del bien

Cronan-Yatt: entrenaste a unos estúpidos

Cronan-Sun: ellos están en lo cierto el mal no ganara jamás

Lon: bien empecemos Destello Zorn-Sen

Race: ¿qué pasa? (de repente aparecimos en otra dimensión)

Lon: no saldrán de la dimensión Kaiju con vida ¡ahora!

Zak: 12 senodontes

Race: nosotros nos encargamos Zak

Zak: su punto débil son sus bocas

Race: vale vámonos chicos

Rosalinda: Nol ayúdalos

Nol: si

Ryuga: false do-Sen

Race: Fusión Nero-Sen

Nol: Zak usemos la fuerza duo-Sen

Zak: vale

Zak-Nol: Fuerza Duo-Sen

Lon: será inútil yo solo soy más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos Fuego Zorn-Sen

Race: Ryuga apóyame aquí

Ryuga: voy

Ryuga-Race: Fuerza Duo

Race: (volvió a fallar) bueno

Ryuga: ¿qué pasa?

Race: dame un do

Ryuga: false Do-Sen

Race: Fuego Inferno-Sen

Rosalinda: hielo ice-Sen

Arturo: generador de ondas Kreo-Sen

Ryuga: Trueno Thunder-Sen

Lon: Fuego Zorn-Sen

Kiet: Fenzy usemos el Muro Duo-Sen

Kiet-Fenzy: Muro Duo-Sen

Zak: Cloe usemos el Relámpago Duo-Sen

Cloe: vale

Zak-Cloe: Relámpago Duo-Sen

Lon: no lo creo

Nol: para

Lon: que quieres

Nol: abrirte los ojos no tienes razón para hacer esto

Lon: me traicionaron

Nol: te convertiste en lo que más odiamos, en nuestro padre

Lon: cállate no soy como mi padre

Nol: no, eres peor

Lon: ¡Cállate!

Nol: puedes volver a ser como antes, como yo

Lon: yo no soy así, soy el gran zorn Y no tengo piedad de ninguna vida Fuego Zorn-Sen

Nol: lo intente

Rosalinda: ah

Race: cariño ¿estás bien?

Rosalinda: si solo es que Nol murió

Race: solo queda un senodonte acabemos con él y volvamos (mire al campo y vi que las energías de Zak y Cloe se estaban juntando más de lo normal que casi se hacían una)

Zak: (tome el do después de elevarme con el relámpago y me prepare para hacer el fuego Sho-sen más fuerte que nunca haya echo) Fuego Sho-Sen

Lon: Fuego Zorn-Sen

Cloe: tú puedes Zak

Zak: (al final le tome la ventaja y el do golpeo el senrock)

Lon: maldita sea Destello

Race: Chicos rápido volvamos o nos quedaremos aquí

Lon: zorn

Cloe: (espero que funcione) Destello Nu-Sen

Zak: (entonces Cloe tele transporto al equipo de Race a nuestro lado) ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Cloe: no lo sé solo lo hice

Lon: Sen

Cloe: la dimensión Maub

Race: bien ahora necesitaremos otra estrategia

Lon: no creo que sirva de nada, Zorn Neroct-Sen

Race: Zak usemos los poderes que nos enseñó Cronan-Sun

Zak: si, Fuego Pasional-Sen

Lon- piedra 5: Muro duo-Sen

Lon: inútiles ¿es que no servís para absolutamente nada?

Race: Amanecer Despert

Zak: Amanecer Esperance

Zak-Race: Sen

Lon: Sombra Destric-Sen

Cronan-Sun: hermana esto no debió haber pasado nunca

Cronan-Yatt: Lo lamento pero el génesis oscuro causo esto y no voy a perder todo el esfuerzo que di en causarlo

Cronan-Sun: vámonos Cron Urd-Sen

-Mientras tanto en la dimensión zorn…

Padre De Zak: espero que los chicos estén bien

Tampo: lo están estoy seguro tienen mucho a su favor

Lallith: Es cierto, Tampo tú también sentiste eso ¿verdad?

Tampo: si las energías de Zak y Cloe no tardaran mucho en sincronizarse y ser una sola si eso pasa puede que sean capaces de usar todos los poderes duo-sen

Kento: oye Tampo ¿qué crees que paso con Ryuga y Race?

Tampo: no se llevaban siendo amigos varios años no sé qué ha cambiado pero Zak esta hay para remplazar a Ryuga mientras se resuelve

Lallith: hicimos un buen trabajo con los padres de los chicos

Tampo: si

Lallith: ojala que los chicos ganen

Kento: Lon no tiene el poder para vencerlos juntos

Tampo: vamos demuéstrenles su fortaleza chicos

-en la dimensión Maub-

Zak: Race haremos la fuerza duo-sen es nuestra única opción

Race: ataquemos con la intensidad de un incendio

Zak-Race: Fuerza Duo-sen

Lon: Muerte Dark-Sen

Race: sabes que no funcionara (después de forcejear un poco le ganamos a lon)

Lon: me estoy empezando a cansar de sus idioteces

Zak: ven y comprueba de que estamos hechos si tan desesperado estas

Race: ¿crees poder vencer a este equipo?

Lon: no solo los venceré los humillare y destrozare en cada dimensión tenedlo por seguro

Cloe: inténtalo si puedes escoria

Lon: no deberíais provocarme

Rosalinda: si es que con tu cara de idiota provocas

Lon: que os creéis

Fenzy: ¿el equipo de guerreros que casi te vence en 2 ocasiones y que esas 2 veces tu hiciste trampa?

Lon: no hice trampa

Ryuga: ¿y que es exactamente tele transportarnos a la tierra en medio del sendokai?

Lon: otra más a parte de esa

Kiet: preparar el campo y tele transportarnos a varias dimensiones durante un sendokai

Lon: me estáis irritando

Arturo: es demasiado fácil hacerte enojar

Continuara…

 _Gracias por el apoyo moral :) si quieren pueden darme más frases para enojar a Lon, lo agradecería_


End file.
